Where Young Waters Run
by Fate Vione
Summary: Fire, wind, water, earth and spirit. 5 elves protected by the Goddess. But as they fall into darkness, what will become of M.E. what happens when you are made to kill comrads and find a love worth dieing for? A coming of age story of one very special Elf.
1. Default Chapter

Beginning of the story I promised! be nice with reviews.. and please be nice **and **review. so the PWP one is a possible side story type of thing to this.. Thank you for reading this and or the other! enjoy!

P.S. this won't get bad til a little later on. I'll start putting in the warnings then. so far all there is is mentioned slash.

Frozen stiff Legolas was stopped in the path. His eyes were open wide yet he seemed not to be taking in any of his surroundings. Aragorn turn back, his bright smile faded at seeing the Elf, turning to concern.

"Legolas, what is the matter?" Aragorn placed a hand upon Legolas shoulder, startling him from his daze. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just a chilly breeze." He shifted his pack, relieving the strain on his tiring muscles.

"It's not like you to be so greatly effected by a mere wind melonneth," he pressed concerned. "The road to Rivendell is long. Perhaps we should rest."

"I am fine, Aragorn." Legolas walked past the ranger, his beloved. "Do not make the journey longer with your stalling. I wish for the comfort and safety of Rivendell."

Aragorn sighed, rolling his eyes at the stubborn Elf. "Elves!" He grumbled, shifting his own pack before following after him.

The fire burned bright in the small clearing chasing away the darkness of the night yet allowing the starts to shine. Legolas watched those stars intently. Somewhere in the night others did not sleep and it was a terror filled night. But to where this place was he had not a clue to go on.

"Legolas?"

The Elf snapped about, eyes wide. Aragorn, shocked, gripped tightly but comfortingly his lovers shoulder. For an Elf to be caught off guard was a bad sign. Something had been bothering him but, stubborn as Elves are, he would not talk to him of it.

"Take some rest, love. It'll be a long walk tomorrow, regardless that we'll reach Rivendell by sun down."

Legolas nodded mutely, leaning back against the trunk of a great tree. There was an uneasiness this night he could not shake. Only after the rising sun would we even begin to think of finding traces of what may cause him to be so troubled.

"Are you looking for something Legolas?" The ranger looked over his shoulder, glancing at the blonde. Legolas gave a look of curiosity as to what he said, pretending not to know what he spoke of, but his eyes quickly began to dart around again. "You've been looking at each leaf, tree and rock since we began out this morning. Has something happened?"

"I have not slept well the last few nights. A darkness has filled my mind and it's cold grip isn't releasing me. But I can not see from where it comes."

Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas shoulder for comfort. "Worry not, love. We will speak to Elrond upon arriving at Rivendell."

His plan was simple to execute but entering Rivendell was much more hectic then either had imagined. It was busy, chaotic almost. New, injured and weary Elves lay sprawled about. Women and children of the Elven race cuddled together as the men restocked and scrumaged for supplies.

Legolas heart jerked with fear and quilt at just the look on their faces. "What happened to them..."

"An Orc attack on a small clan of Elves." Elrond straightened, revealing himself after rising from an ELf he was helping. He gazed stone-like at them, masking all emotion for the fallen group of Elves. "They fled here. It was their only chance. But still, many died."

"A clan..? I didn't know there was a separate group of Elves near to Rivendell."

"They're very secluded, Aragorn. They had very little contact with even other elves outside their own. For this reason they had no allies near to them to fall upon."

"How many?" Elrond turned back to Legolas. The young prince face was strong. "How many made it out?"

Elrond slowly shook his head. "They were caught completely off guard. But a handful made the full journey. Not even their leading made it to Rivendell.

"Then how'd they know to come here? If they didn't have any outside connections how'd they know we were here?" Aragorn began walking through the crowded, busy paths. The new comers had created a rather large commotion.

"The son of their leader, a young Elf, led them after their fall. Said he has heard of this place as a small child from stories in Mirkwood. Undine.."

Elrond continued but despite his elven ears Legolas hear nothing but annoying chatter. "Undine," he murmured under his breath. He was quiet for a bit longer, eyes darting about in thought. He suddenly turned to Elrond, blurting out a demand. "Where is he."

Elrond turned slowly, suspiciously. Legolas was not one to be so rude. But he seemed to be very much in a hurry. He pointed up to a balcony silently. "He's resting, He was not spared injury from the orcs."

A glance long enough to memorize the location to which Elrond pointed and Legolas flew. Aragorn watched him for a minute until he was no longer visible. He then turned to Elrond with a questioning look. After he shook his head Aragorn excused himself from Elrond and headed after Legolas.

The halls confused Legolas only slightly but he quickly found his way about. Finally coming to the door he stared at it. "Undine..."

Shaking off whatever it was that had stopped him Legolas opened the door. Silent as the elves were rumored for he poked his head into he room, afraid to startle the occupant. His eyes quickly fell on a form lay out under the covers on the bed.

Silently, without even the sound of a footstep, he came to the side of the bed kneeling there, watching carefully the young Elfs face. It was so different, worry creases still grazed such a young face even in sleep. "Young Undine.." He pushed away a straying strand of blonde from his face. The top was pulled back, braided above loose, silky strands, and a pale, almost white against already pale skin, was shaped a star and a metal chain holding it etched into his flesh from years of wearing a headdress.

Suddenly, gray pale blue eyes blinked, focusing on him. A slight trepidation, fear and confusion flashed right before a new look of disbelief. "Le ..Lego.. las.."

Legolas smiled. "You remember. What trouble have you gotten yourself into now Elfling?"

"I'm not an Elfling anymore, Legolas!"

They stared at each other, a smile tugging at the corners of their mouths. Finally, Undine, a young, slender, nearly feminine Elf leaped into Legolas arms laughing.

Aragorn entered the doorway then He was taken back by their scene, blinking. He took the boy meant much to Legolas, but how much did he mean?

"My friend, it's been so long! You've never returned to Mirkwood as you said. You've grown since then. You're hair isn't as short or raggedly and your muscles not as pitiful."

"Our clan decided against it. But rumors of your adventures have not passed by my ears without my knowledge. I have many questions to ask."

Legolas smiled. Suddenly though, he felt Aragorns presence and turned. "Aragorn."

"Aragorn? You mean the descendent of Isildur..?"

Aragorn rolled his head ot the side, silent as the Elf already knew him. He instead evaluated the new Elf. He was young, smaller then Legolas, but borderline between child and adult. He was very thin, feminine in looks, with sparkling, life filled gray, blue eyes and long blonde hair. "I am only sorry to say I have not heard of you."

Undine moved to lift himself off the bed but Legolas pushed him down gain after noticing the bandages around his chest and arms. He gave the younger ELf a stern look and turned to Aragorn.

"He's Undine, Along time friend of mine and a prince to the clan." He came to Mirkwood with his people when he was very young with his much older brothers and father."

Aragorn nodded in greeting. "Welcome." He took a quick look over him. He was bandaged, now clear that the blankets had fallen away. "However, I thin there are more pressing matters at hand. I've heard from lord Elrond it was you that had taken your people here. This would mean you have taken control..?"

"I helped them here. I am no leader, lord Aragorn. I can not lead them through the troubles we will face. I am not my father or my brother. They were great warriors where I am not. They had the knowledge and power to lead."

"Were..?" Legolas questioned.

"They stay behind to fight. They sent me out to guide the rest of the clan here to escape the burning land. They never returned."

"We will help you to get back your lands young Undine."

"They were not after lands we posses. We are hunters and gatherers. WE farm little and we would have little to interest them. They were after something much greater then any stock or crops."

"And what would that be..?"

Undine turned his head down towards the bed. He listened but when no jingle of metal or charms came he turned his eyes up, a hand running across his forehead.

"No! Where is it!" He was up, franticly searching the bead. He cried out a moan or groan a few times at the sudden jolts in his beaten, weakened body.

Legolas turned, picking up a beautifully crafted headdress resting on a wooden dresser by the bed. The polished blue jewel set in the center of a dangling star caught his eye, holding his gaze upon it. There was energy in the jewel that kept him there.

Finally, catching Legolas dazed stare from the corner of his eyes Undine turned slowly extending his hand for it. "Legolas...?"

Shaken from his daze Legolas blinked. After focusing on Undine he placed it in his hand. Undine was quick to clasp his hand around it, drawing it close to his heart.

"A rather small trinket to become so worked up over. It must have a great value..?" Aragorn took a step forward.

Undine adverted his gaze. Aragorn was no fool. He had caught himself in a trap. The heir to Gondor would never allow him to leave without answer now.

A blood chilling scream of an Elven women came from below followed quickly by the commotion of running and a battle begun. All three look quickly to each other before running their way to the balcony.

DONE! it took months just to get that typed... I'm so lazy..... ;;; I'm trying to get the rest up faster though please, please review! thank you!


	2. Special Gifts

"Blah.." speech

'Blah..' thought

ok, ot many notes here, but at bottom..

A blood chilling scream of an Elvish maiden came from down below followed by the commotion of running and a battle began. All three looked quickly to each other before running their way to the balcony.

Below was a slaughter of Defenseless and unprepared Elves. Orcs battled their way about striking down any Elf they could reach with their weapons.

Aragorns sword was drawn, he pushed away from the other, gone from view before they could turn to see him leave. Raising his bow to readiness and turning to Undine Legolas pushed the younger Elf out of the view of the large window. "Stay here," he commanded but the younger elf began to protest.

"Legolas-" But he was interrupted before he could finish.

"You're still young. I'm telling you stay. Now stay!" With that he followed his human friend down the steps into battle.

Aragorn could hear Legolas approach long before he could see the elegant blonde. All he need do is listen for the soft ping of his bowstring or the last squeal of the orcs. But for each one that was slain another 10 took it's place. And soon, side by side they found themselves between a solid rock wall and a wall of orcs. Though orcs are usually of no challenge to the duo, backs to the wall so they could not do so much as dodge a blow, they had slim to no chance of winning.

"ORCS!!"

Legolas looked about the side, looking around the side of an Orc. Undine, ragged in appearance as he had reclaimed his torn and tattered tunic stood some distance near the opening to a path leading to the woods. "What are you doing! Get out of here!"

"I'm the one you want! I have what you seek!" Held high above his head in slim, dirtied fingers was the headdress he had so franticly searched for when alone in the room with Legolas and Aragorn. The light caught the blue gem imbedded in the dangling star at the center caught the sun, seeming to emit a light from the jewel itself that stuck into the eyes of the orcs surrounding them.

Turning from Aragorn and Legolas the orcs sneered and watch Undine with carefully consideration and with thought. Undine looked up to Legolas. There eyes met and locked. Legolas could feel, feel Undines fear, pain.. and the sense of hopelessness that he held deep in his heart. His eyes were filled with sorrow and yet knowing and acceptance, like there was something he knew he had to do. with his eyes and a silent whisper through his lips he bid Legolas farewell, with an aching heart before he turn, and headed out to the forests, never looking back.

The orcs were quick to fallow, shrieking and shouting as they ran after the young Elf. Their weapons were ready and their seed quick. Caught off guard by the pure emotions of despair given from Undine, Legolas could only pick off the last few as they ran away after being shaken from his daze bye Aragorn. Once his voice could form words from his throat he called out to his long lost friend, fleeing out of Rivendell after the orcs already in pursuit of the Elf prince.

Undines feet stung as they hit the ground with such force and lacking the usual grace so talked about of the elves. His feet moved anything but silently through the woods, weaving through tree after tree in desperate attempt to escape. He had hung the pendent the orcs were apparently after, from his head again, star jingling and bouncing from side to side as he ran, panting. Closing his eyes he listened and focused on the environment about him. Never opening his eyes since he set out, head down in attempts to cause less speed resistance in running and in trying to stop the tears forming at the corner of his eyes he "felt" his way through the woods, depending on the sounds and voices of nature about him for guidance.

Finally, after some distance he opened his eyes. There, in front of him was a stream, running water of considerable depth. Behind him were the orcs, screaming and shouting but he was so elated to see the water that he did not care or take warning of the poisoned tips arrow heads being shot at him. He failed to heed this until, with a shooting pain through his leg the arrow struck him, causing him to miss a step, falling down to a small ditch just feet from the rivers edge. With a pained cry he reached down, unable to decided which was worse, the wound of where the arrow has scraped deep into his leg or his sprained, perhaps broken ankle he had received during the fall. The orcs were quickly approaching, clawing his thin fingers into the ground he crawled to his feet.

A cry escaped his throat uncontrolled by his will each time his injured foot pressed into the soil and each time his heartbeat pumped fresh blood to trickle out and down his leg. His speed slowed from injury, the orcs caught up to him in a very short time. he had, though, reached the river, wading his way to the center of it's width. The orcs, confident in their catch, waited on the river side as he turned, sneering victoriously. Undine, panting, bleeding and pained sized up his group of enemies. 'It's too large...'

"Undine!"

"Legolas..!" Undine blurted in disbelief and pleading, pleading for him to retreat and forget about him.

Legolas came through the wood, behind the orcs at river side. The Orcs quickly turned on him, arrows already flying and ready to slaughter the Mirkwood prince. Legolas brace himself, preparing his battle against the large band of Orcs. This would be difficult, if not impossible to come out of alive.

"NOO!!!" A bright light sprung forth from the jewel placed upon Undines brow, swallowing him in a white, holy light as his body rose from the river bottom, above the waters surface, back arched and hands spread out to his sides. His mouth hung open in s silent scream it would seem, he seemed as if someone was trying to pull out his very entrails while he still lived.

The water at his bare feet rose and swirled about his body in strange ribbon like form. From the rivers shallow waters rose a tidal wave, towering high above the waters surface and stretching out over the land. When the water came crashing back to the earth it washed over all orcs present, seeming to wrap them in it's liquid. Once washed back out to the river Legolas stood, shocked and dumbfounded, the only one not hit by the waters.. and the only one left within Undines sight not encased in a block of solid ice.

Within seconds the ice blocks seemed to explode and burst in front of him. There was no remains of the orcs though, all parts turned to a sparkling blue lights and just that drifted from the sky it had blown into back to the ground, sprinkling over Undine and the waters surface. 'Undine!' His mind reminded him. He looked up above the water to see the young Elf still hovering, and cast in a fading light. he seemed in much pain as he whisper to Legolas. "I'm sorry..." His body, complete void of the holy, white light fell into the cold waters of the river in a faint, eyes closed and body heavy as he began to sink.

"UNDINE!!"

Yay! Took 7 months to write this! but it's up fast and new here on this site. please review! be nice! I write faster and better with reviews!


	3. Elflings memories

"wait for me!" A young voice cried out behind the small blonde Elfling. "Wait! I can't run that fast!"

Legolas turned as he paused in the path he'd run many times before. His face was slightly chubby in a child's way, just beginning to thin as he was growing older into the years that would be perhaps the equal of a mortals 10th or 11th year. His shining blonde hair was barely past shoulder length and pulled back in the braids of childhood. His eyes were wise beyond his years but not yet as cold, much more innocent and wide than many had ever seen him. "Come on, you're too slow. Look, the tree's is just ahead."

A smaller blonde, younger and much more fragile Elfling stumbled up to him. He was shorter than the older prince, much more innocent and naive. His hair was just slightly longer than his chin level, also drawn back in braids of a child but in a different pattern than that of Legolas. there were many more braids, much more elaborate and befitting an Elf of his status, his clothes similar in that, though of same basic design of tunic and leggings, the material was rich, soft and silky, with elaborate designs of gold and silver, tribal in stitching but rich with gold clasps and thread none-the-less.

"Legolas we should turn back, we don't have permission to be here." The younger Elfling half whined, afraid and looking about nervously for anybody that would catch them.

"Stop being such an Elfling, Undine." Legolas began to walk forward again not stopping to mind the younger Elflings complaints, warnings and "bad feelings" until he reached the foot of the Large tree.. The tree tower far above into the top canopy of the forest, too thick around for either Elfling to wrap their arms around, too thick for both to wrap about that the same time and reach each-other's hands even. When the whining and complaining Elfling prince had caught up to him be grab the lowest branch, beginning to pull himself up. "look, you can stay here with the threat of orcs, giant spiders and other nasty things and wait for them to eat you, but I'm gunna climb."

With that the older prince began climbing, disappearing quickly into the high branches of the tree. The younger prince, left down on the ground, look about nervously. His breathing quickened slightly and his body became more jittery with each noise he heard. The snap of a twig, the flutter of wings from a bird flying out of a tree, even the wind blowing past his pointed little ears. Finally, scared, he took hold of a branch quickly as he could, pulling himself up as he cried out trying to conceal his fright. "Legolas! wait for me!"

Legolas move gracefully from one branch to the next. He knew the tree well and knew ever curve of every branch, the splinters, the stubs and sharp edged of every part. He worked his way up to the thinning branches of the top, counting down to the younger Elf princes cry perfectly and laughing as he scurried up the tree after him. Stopping at his favorite branch he pulled back several bushy branches to reveal a beautiful sky above the canopy of trees.

"Legolas..."

"What now..?" Legolas turn with a bit of impatience towards the younger Elfling. He was belly to branch with one of the trees many limbs, apparently not much used to being outside the castle or whatever it was his tribe used for the housing of the royal family. However, his eye also caught the breakage of the branch near the trunk of the tree. The branch creaked and jerked under the little Elflings weight. "Don't move..." he whispered.

The younger prince stiffened against the branch. Legolas outstretched his hand leaning out and down towards the lower branch. "Take my hand..." Undine outstretched his hand, reaching with as little movement as possible towards Legolas. Just as their hands were about to touch, the branch snapped off the trunk with a loud crack and Undine began to fall with it. In an instinctual act Legolas leaned further out, taking Undines hand in his but in turn slipping from his own branch to fall down through the large branches of the tree.

His thought being on keeping Undines hand in his and stopping their plummet down to the ground Legolas did not realize the branches that dug into his arm as he reach out for anything to hold onto. After securely gripping a sturdy branch, there for stopping their fall, still a dangerous height from the ground to fall he looked down to Undine. The younger Elf was dangling from Legolas hand, a long bloody cut ripped through his tunic and skin along the left side of his body.

After the shock of the fall and the abrupt, jerking of the stop, a glance down, Undine looked up to Legolas with pleading eyes. His second hand move up to clasp Legolas hand to his holding tightly for dear life. "Don't let go.. please don't let go.."

"I won't.. I'll never let go Undine.. I'll never let go..."

****

AN: In case you haven't realized, this entire chapter is in flashback mode.. you'll see in the next chapter why it's here and how it exactly works. there will be a few of these so, if you like it like this, with little flashbacks, let me know in a review and perhaps I'll add more.


	4. Legolas request

****

AN: Ok.. guess this is a little different from book/movie.. actually I never read the book.. bought it but never read it.. um. yeah. I still ain't received any reviews for this but you know what, I'm in a writing mood so, like it or not, I'm writing. To any that like it, please review and make me feel all special and loved. Thank you.

Legolas pulled the sleeve of his shirt down over the long scar running from the inside of his elbow down to his hand. It had been so long ago but the scar never faded, a white line against his pale skin. He still remembered his fathers glare after they'd manage to pull themselves up onto a branch and climb down from the tree. Undines father was furious and he thought for sure that there would be ill relations between the two kings and kingdom of Elves.

Undine himself had whimpered the entire way back, still shaking to the point Legolas had to help him to walk. He had truly expected the Elfling to fall in a faint and to carry him home on his back. Upon better inspection he had good reason. It was s deep cut, and long enough to cover from his chest down to his hipbone along his left side. A scar he was certain would still be there now.

"You were close, weren't you?"

Legolas was startled by Aragorns voice. The man had appeared in the doorway behind him to the room in which he was changing. He scolded himself for becoming so wrapped up in memories and such that he didn't even notice Aragorns approach. He was, however able to blame it off on how crummy he felt, cloths sticking to his still damp skin and hair dripping.

"What makes you ask...?"

"To see you jump into the river like that. The water was freezing, and the current strong. You both could have been carried away and drowned in those waters." The man threw a dry cloth over the Elfs head. "It was quite reckless for you. He must have been much to you in the past."

"We were both sons of kings. We both knew what it was to grow up in a family so strict and royal. He may have been raised with more respect for authority than I was as an Elfling but, we were more alike than any of the playmates I had when I was that young. We were much alike."

Aragorn watched Legolas face carefully. He spoke so honestly, his face full of pain at pulling up the old memories. It was as if simply remember them brought the pain of the loneliness he must have felt for so long as an Elfling back. His eyes grew dark with pain and regret as he looked down, wet strands of hair falling and plastering themselves along the front of his face from under the cloth. He did not even notice Elrond's entrance until Legolas looked up and stared at the lord. He turn and ask the one question on Legolas mind for him.

"How is he?"

"Luckily Legolas got him here in enough time to counter the poison on the arrow he was hit with. The wound is cleaned and bandaged. He's in a state of exhaustion, however. He's tired and needs time to recover his strength. He'll be fine."

"Thank the Valar" Legolas sighed. Noticeable to any, he began to breathe better, just knowing the young Elf was safe. He looked out the door a few moment, his face changing expression. His mind began to come with thoughts, worries, concerns. He turned to Elrond, with eyes pleading a statement he was not sure he would be able to find words for.

Elrond nodded. He could not deny those eyes of Legolas, so full of worry. He could not blame the young Mirkwood prince. He had heard of the two prince's stories of terror and adventures that nearly killed their fathers. The two were so close. How could he deny Legolas to see him now?

Legolas Eyes brightened some. he bowed his head slightly, a sign of respect and gratitude to Elrond before walking quickly from the room.. He left quickly for Undines room. He wasted no time in chatter with any of the foreign or domestic living Elves that were wondering the halls. At the door he stopped once more. He was scared to see him..

Finally pushing open the door, pushing his fears or whatever it was that froze him to the back of his mind. He looked to the bed, examining him long before he came within even arms length. He was so pale, his eyes closed in exhaustion and healing. He could barely stand to see him in such a state.

He found himself kneeling at the side of the bed. At a closer range the Mirkwood prince could now see that the star pendent was still on his forehead. Elrond had left it there for protection? He found his hand unconsciously reaching for the Elfs hand, holding it in his as tears began to prick his eyes.

"Undine.. remember I said I wouldn't leave. This time it's you that has to promise not to let go. Don't give into the darkness. This time don't you let go of the light. goodness.. of me"


End file.
